yes,i am your uke
by RizqikanayaPutri
Summary: hyukkie,cowok manis berusia 19 tahun yang menikah dengan donghae 26 tahun harus menghadapi masalah dalam pernikahannya karna menikah di usia dini. "kau terlalu naif hyuk. Orang polos sepertimu yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan donghae dan langsung menerima tawarannya untuk menikah,apakah itu tidak lucu?" "tidak." Jawabku sambil tersenyum singkat.
1. Chapter 1

Kubuka pelan pintu apartemenku. Menelongok ke dalam sebentar sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan sunyi itu seorang diri. Tubuhku memang lumayan lelah setelah seharian berada di kampus. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku bisa melupakan tugasku sebagai seorang istri.

Istri,hah?

Yeah,aku memang telah mengikat janji suci dengan seorang pria yang paling kucintai. Namanya lee donghae. Dan . . . yes,I am his uke.

Itulah kenapa aku berada di pihak bawah yang harus melayaninya.

Merawat apartemen kami untuk membuat ruangan itu tetap terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Menyiapkan apapun yang dibutuhkannya dan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menemaninya siang ataupun malam.

2 jam lagi donghae datang dari kantornya. Seperti kebiasaanku setiap hari seharusnya sekarang aku sudah mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

Bukannya kami orang yang kurang mampu hingga tidak memiliki pembantu atau maid atau apapun itu. aku yang menolak ide donghae saat kami baru saja selesai membeli rumah ini ketika donghae mengusulkan agar aku mencari seorang maid untuk membantu tugas rumahku. Lagi pula aku masih kuliah,dan donghae takut jika kegiatan rumah mengganggu proses belajarku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengurusi donghae. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melayaninya. Karna aku istrinya. Jadi walaupun melelahkan,ada rasa kepuasan tersendiri yang sulit dijelaskan. Aku hanya ingin berbakti pada seseorang yang sudah di takdirkan untuk bersamaku di dunia ini.

Kuregangkan tubuhku pelan kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Menanak nasi dan menyiapkan beberapa lauk.

Kami baru menikah sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan aku mulai nyaman dengan jadwal rumah tangga kami yang tertata rapi. Kebersamaan yang cukup meskipun kami menginginkan lebih. Tapi justru itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih menarik. Terkadang,semakin jarang kau bersama orang yang kau cintai,semakin besar pula rasa rindumu padanya.

Aroma yang enak.

Bibirku mengulas senyum tipis membaui aroma masakan yang hampir matang sebentar lagi. Makanan kesukaan donghae itu beragam. Tapi dia paling suka seafood. Berbeda jauh denganku yang membenci makanan satu itu. sebagai penengah,aku paling suka memasak sayur dengan udang agar donghae tetap mau memakan sayuran meskipun dia membencinya.

Mencincang bumbu pelan dan cepat. Kadang aku berpikir,apa aku terlihat seperti koki sekarang?

Dengan apron dan gaya masakku yang seperti seorang chef pasti banyak yang akan tertarik melihatku di televisi. Tingkah aneh paling banyak kulakukan di saat seperti ini adalah tersenyum sendiri dengan ekspresi yang jika donghae melihatnya dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dia itu memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ketika ia senang,kau akan melihat mulutnya selalu terbuka dengan sebuah senyuman memikat. Dan ketika dia marah,wajah dan bibirnya akan menekuk sampai seseorang membuatnya senang kembali. Seperti anak kecil. Meskipun terkadang,donghae juga bisa menjadi seseorang yang dewasa pada saat-saat tertentu.

" prince! Aku pulang!"

Ini sudah jam 5 kah?

Kutaruh lauk terakhir di atas meja kemudian menghampiri donghae yang sedang melucuti pakaian kerjanya di kamar. Kuberikan handuk ke arahnya dan mencium pipinya sejenak.

Dia tersenyum mengamatiku. Menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku.

"mandilah. Makan malam akan segera siap."

Satu kecupan lagi kuberikan pada pipinya. Kemudian meninggalkannya menuju dapur untuk membereskan sisa-sisa pekerjaanku. Mencuci piring dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya.

"love,kau lelah?" tanya donghae yang entah kapan sudah memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"tidak." jawabku sambil meletakkan gelas kesayangan donghae kembali ke tempatnya.

"apakah tidak sebaiknya kita mencar. . ."

"aku bisa melakukan semuanya hae. Tidak perlu ada maid." Jawabku seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukannya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sebelum sempat aku membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi,aku baru menyadari jika donghae belum memakai apapun di tubuhnya selain handuk yang tadi kuberikan.

"hei,cepat pakai bajumu. Tidak sopan." Kataku ke arahnya yang di balas cengiran tampan di wajahnya.

"yes,my lord."

Dia selalu berhasil membuatku bersemu malu.

Dasar.

Jika aku bisa mengibaratkan donghae,dia itu seperti mawar merah. Elegan,indah,tapi berbahaya. Mempesona siapa saja yang melihatnya dengan gerakan tenang yang seolah mengundang. Tapi mawar bahkan terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui bahwa dia dapat ditahlukkan oleh seseorang.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan belakangku kami memulai ritual makan malam harian kami. Dalam tenang dan sedikit candaan darinya. Donghae menceritakan kegiatannya di kantor,tentang temannya yang berhasil meningkatkan keuntungan pabrik hampir 10% tahun ini. aku memang tidak mengerti semua itu. tapi melihatnya berbicara begitu semangat membuatku terpesona. Kebersamaan yang simple,namun tetap menyenangkan.

Donghae bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Meskipun begitu dia tidak meminta kedudukan tinggi di perusahaan teh terbesar di jepang itu. dia ingin memulai semuanya dari dasar,jadi saat ini,donghae hanya menjadi karyawan biasa di kantor yang sebentar lagi akan ia miliki.

Selesai makan malam adalah waktu untuk bersantai,kali ini kami memilih menonton anime bersama. Donghae tidak suka anime,tapi karna aku suka,diapun rela mengorbankan film BF-nya dengan kartoon.

Sambil berselonjor manja dalam dekapan donghae di sofa,mataku tak henti-hentinya mengamati anime di depan kami. Apa aku seorang otaku? Jawabannya mungkin ya,mungkin tidak. jika kau bertanya apakah aku menyukai anime,tentu saja aku suka,sangat. Tapi seorang otaku bukan hanya menyukai anime,tapi lebih dari itu. jadi entahlah. Kenapa juga aku memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"love." Kata donghae kalem,menuntut perhatian dariku.

"hmm."

"kau mencintaiku?"

Kali ini dengan sedikit geram aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya,kuputar bola mataku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"kalau aku tidak mencintaimu,tidak akan aku menikah dengan laki-laki yadong sepertimu!" kucium pelan bibirnya yang mencebik mendengar kata-kataku.

"ayah menugaskanku untuk ke tokyo besok. Selama 3 hari aku disana. Aku ingin mengajakmu,tapi aku yakin kau pasti tidak mau karna harus kuliah."

Tangan donghae membelai surai coklatku dengan lembut. Menciumnya sejenak kemudian menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"aku akan merindukanmu,Love." Sebuah kecupan donghae berikan pada dahiku.

"Cuma 3 hari." Kataku setengah pada diriku sendiri. Aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu hae.

"kak siwon akan menginap disini saat aku pergi. Bolehkah?"

"humm,tentu saja."

Siwon,dia kakak donghae yang hidup bersama ayah mereka di tokyo. Sedangkan donghae lebih memilih tetap di kyoto bersamaku. Dan sama seperti donghae dan ayahnya,siwon juga merupakan laki-laki yang tampan dan mempesona.

"saranghae,my prince."

Donghae menciumku dalam. Melumat bibirku perlahan namun menuntut. Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kebutuhannya akan tubuhku. Itu manusiawi,dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memberikannya pada suamiku.

Semua kebutuhannya telah kusiapkan di dalam koper berpergian yang akan ia bawa.

Kulihat sekilas donghae yang masih tertidur di atas kasur. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan dengkuran halus tanda ketenangan.

Kepalaku masih cukup pusing untuk bangun sepagi ini. tapi aku harus menyiapkan sarapan donghae. Membenahi keperluannya dan membangunkan suamiku itu. jika kami sama-sama molor,siapa yang akan memperingatkan jika waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 6 pagi.

"hae,bangun." Kubelai pelan wajahnya. Sebagai jawaban dari permintaanku donghae menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya.

"kau tidak mau terlambat,kan?" tanyaku lagi masih dengan tangan yang setia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"enm." Satu gumaman pertanda sadarnya sang nemo membuatku cukup senang. Setidaknya aku tidak harus berlama-lama lagi mencoba membangunkannya.

"jam berapa prince?" tanyanya seraya mengucek matanya.

"jam 6. Satu jam lagi kau berangkat. Kkaja,cepat mandi."

"enm. Morning kiss."

Kupukul pelan perutnya yang masih penuh dengan keringat hasil kerja keras kami semalam. Tapi meskipun dia mengaduh kesakitan,aku tau jika dia hanya berpura-pura. Kutempelkan bibirku pelan pada bibirnya yang masih menungguku.

"saranghae." Katanya seraya menatap mataku dalam.

"saranghae." Jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman yang mampu memanaskan pipiku. Pasti merah sekali sekarang.

Setelah donghae berhasil memendam keinginannya untuk menarik selimut lebih tinggi lagi dia mulai berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi. Sementara aku sudah menghambur ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sekaligus bekal untuknya.

"hati-hati di rumah. Siwon hyung akan menjagamu,jadi jangan jauh-jauh darinya,prince." Donghae mewanti-wantiku saat kami berada di bandara. Ck,dia ini berlebihan sekali.

"ne. kau juga hati-hati disana. Makan bekalmu di pesawat nanti kalau makanannya tidak cocok dengan seleramu." Sebuah senyum kuukir di bibirku untuk menyampaikan pesan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja disini.

"aku hanya bisa makan masakanmu prince. Jadi jika saat kembali nanti aku menjadi kurus,itu semua salahmu." Bibirnya mempout seperti anak kecil.

"pokoknya kau harus makan. Aku tidak mau tau." Ancamku.

Matanya mengamati mataku. Tangannya mulai memegang kedua pipiku dengan halus.

"aku akan kembali."

Satu kecupan donghae berikan pada bibirku. Dapat kurasakan di setiap lumatannya bahwa dia benar-benar akan merasa kehilangan.

"aku tau." Jawabku. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan donghae berjalan meninggalkanku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya.

"hyukkie,kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengamati pemuda disampingku ini sekilas. Kemudian mengangguk.

"ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"donghae pergi ke tokyo." Jawabku masih memandang puluhan anak yang tengah menikmati masakan kampus di kafetaria ini.

"berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"3 hari."

Lama tidak ada yang berbicara di antara kami. Aku lebih memilih diam dan mengaduk-aduk bekal sarapan buatanku sendiri.

"hei,jangan tampilkan wajah sedihmu itu di depanku." Katanya saat melihatku menundukkan wajah.

Kenapa aku jadi ketularan firus berlebihan donghae? Dia hanya meninggalkanku selama 3 hari. Aku tidak perlu cemas untuk itu.

"kyu,aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bukan begitu?" tanyaku padanya.

"kau orang pertama yang bisa mengalahkanku. Tidak mungkin kau bisa terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Jawabnya seraya mengamatiku dalam. Terkadang,aku merasa jika kyuhyun menatapku seperti ketika donghae yang melakukannya.

Aku memutuskan kontak mata di antara kami,tidak mau terjerat ke dalam mata kelam sahabatku ini.

"aku seperti gadis bodoh yang menunggu pasangannya kembali dari medan perang." Jelasku dengan pipi yang memanas malu.

"aku suka melihatmu seperti ini." kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahku. Tangannya yang semula diam mulai membelai pipiku pelan. "like a sakura. I love the colour." Lanjutnya.

Kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas. Kenapa juga aku tidak mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kyuhyun yang menyentuhku. Apa aku takut?

Tidak,aku tidak menyingkirkannya karna takut,tapi karna entah kenapa aku menikmatinya.

"hmm." Kataku saat aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"you beautiful."

Pipiku terasa semakin panas dan panas,hingga kurasakan telingaku memanas bersama dengan bagian-bagian wajahku lainnya.

"kyu," kataku.

"humm?" tanyanya.

Aku ingin mengatakan agar kyuhyun berhenti membelai wajahku. Tapi tidak pernah ada kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku hanya diam menerima perlakuannya.

Seperti sore-sore sebelumnya aku tetap menyiapkan makan malam walaupun donghae tidak ada. Lagi pula kak siwon sebentar lagi datang. Dan siapa sangka jika Makan malam kali ini selesai lebih cepat. Sekarang Waktunya mandi.

Seharian donghae tidak memberiku kabar. Tapi itu bagus karna aku sendiri yang memintanya untuk tidak menghubungiku sampai saat dia istirahat nanti.

Seharusnya aku tidak merasa kehilangan seperti ini. apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana,apa dia makan dengan baik,bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Aku benar-benar ingin menanyakan semua itu padanya,tapi aku tidak mau mengganggunya yang mungkin tengah sibuk sekarang.

"hyukkie!" seru seseorang dari lantai bawah.

"ne?" balasku seraya memakai bajuku kembali.

"kau dimana?" tanya orang itu lagi. Dari suaranya dapat kukenali kalau itu kak siwon.

"di kamar mandi kak! Tunggulah di bawah,aku akan keluar sebentar lagi." Jawabku.

Segera kubenahi kaos lengan pendekku hingga melekat sempurna kemudian turun ke lantai bawah.

Aku tersenyum tatkala seorang laki-laki tampan telah menungguku dengan senyum manis beserta 2 dimple yang selalu menghiasi wajah kerennya.

"maaf lama,hyukkie baru selesai mandi." Kataku dengan sebuah senyuman kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Saat sampai tepat di depannya dengan cepat kak siwon menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"kakak merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja,kan?" tanya kak siwon yang masih terus memelukku.

"ne. aku baik-baik saja kak. Bagaimana dengan kakak?"

"tentu saja baik. jangan cemaskan aku."

Aku menerima saja saat kak siwon menenggelamkan kepalanya di leherku. Menciumnya sejenak kemudian terdiam seraya memelukku.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu,bukan?

"kau semakin manis." Pelukannya terasa lebih erat sekarang.

"kakak pasti lelah. Kkaja,aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku. Sementara kak siwon yang semenjak tadi tidak mau melepasku terus berada di sampingku dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

"kau pandai memasak." Komentar kak siwon saat mendapati sebuah meja telah penuh dengan masakan buatanku. Bahkan dari aromanya sudah dapat tercium bau nikmat.

"sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukannya."

"seandainya aku memiliki istri sepertimu." Gumam kak siwon pelan. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika laki-laki tampan satu ini masih jomblo di usianya yang sudah 27 tahun. Aku jadi penasaran,kenapa sih kak siwon tidak punya pacar. Dia tampan,mapan,baik,sopan,ramah,dan sexy. Bahkan jika aku tidak jatuh cinta dengan donghae,mungkin aku akan tertarik pada pemuda satu ini.

"kakak akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku." Tanggapku.

"tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu."

Kali ini entah kenapa aku merasakan tatapan kak siwon berbeda. Matanya mengamatiku seolah menginginkan sesuatu. Dalam dan fokus.

Membuatku malu saja.

Hari pertama tidur seorang diri semenjak pernikahanku. Ternyata jauh lebih menakutkan dari yang kukira.

Kalau seperti ini terus. Aku yakin tidak akan bisa tidur sampai besok.

Ck,donghae sialan. Kalau tau seperti ini lebih baik aku mengikutinya ke tokyo.

Tanpa malu lagi aku membawa selimut dan bantalku menuju ke lantai bawah,tempat kak siwon tengah tidur sekarang.

Pintu kamar kak siwon tidak terkunci,lagi pula kalau dikuncipun percuma karna hanya aku yang memiliki kuncinya.

Aku langsung masuk dan melihat kak siwon yang sudah terlelap. Ini sudah tepat tengah malam. Tidak pernah aku tidru selarut ini. jika bukan karna tidak adanya donghae yang menemaniku,paling banter jam 9 aku sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

"kak." Kugoyang pelan tubuhnya.

"enm. Hyukkie?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri. Boleh aku tidur disini?" tanyaku.

"eh? tentu saja. Kemarilah."

Akupun segera merangkak disampingnya. Menyeret bantal selimutku untuk memenuhi ranjang kecil ini.

"kak," kataku lagi.

"hmm." Jawab kak siwon yang sudah mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarnya lagi.

"apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"hmm."

Tanpa kusadari tangan kak siwon sudah memeluk pinggangku erat. Memaksaku untuk lebih dekat dan melekat padanya. Nyaman. Dan hangat. Mirip dengan pelukan donghae.

Sepertinya aku bisa mulai tidur sekarang.

Kebiasaan bangun pagi sudah seperti alarm tanpa bunyi yang membangunkanku setiap paginya. Seperti sekarang,saat aku sudah berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan jam 5 pagi. Mukaku memanas membayangkan apa yang kulakukan tadi malam.

Memalukan sekali.

Bagaimana mungkin aku,seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang sudah bersuami tidur sekamar dengan kakak iparku?

Dengan geram kucincang sayuran di depanku dengan gemas,melampiaskan kekesalanku pada benda hijau tak bersalah ini.

Kenapa jantungku berdebar keras sekali. Ini benar-benar membuatku malu.

"kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" tanya kak siwon yang entah kapan sudah berada di belakangku. Mengamatiku yang memasak agak mengerikan kali ini.

"ak,aku takut mengganggu kakak." Kenapa juga aku menjadi gugup seperti ini!

Kak siwon menghampiriku kemudian membelai pipiku pelan.

"cantik."

Komentarnya pada pipiku yang merona.

Ini memalukan.

Tanganku menahan tangannya yang masih setia di wajahku kemudian tersenyum kikuk.

"kakak mandilah. Sarapan akan siap sebentar lagi."

Aku mendorong tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan dapur,setengah menguatkan diriku sendiri ketika aku mendengarnya tertawa renyah. Persis seperti donghae.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan 'pengganggu',butuh beberapa menit untukku kembali menata emosi yang sempat bercampur aduk antara malu dan, sayang?

Sudahlah,lupakan yang semalam. Lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. aku hanya takut. Dan saat seseorang takut dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain mencari tempat perlindungan.

Aku harus melupakannya.

Kusiapkan bekal untuk kak siwon,hal yang biasa kulakukan jika donghae berada di sini. Sebenarnya ini lebih sehat bukan. Memakan bekal yang kita buat sendiri sehingga kita tau bahan apa saja yang berada di dalamnya. Aku agak risih jika melihat donghae memakan masakan kaleng atau jajanan yang tidak kuketahui apa bahannya. Itu membuatku was-was.

Semalam donghae menghubungiku. Dia -dengan tingkah berlebihannya- mengatakan seberapa rindunya dia denganku. Menceritakan kegiatannya yang lebih terfokus pada pabrik dan menanyaiku apa yang aku inginkan sebagai oleh-oleh. Aku bilang padanya aku tidak menginginkan apapun selain kesehatannya,memintanya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya sementara waktu dan mati-matian mengingatkannya agar menutup telepon saat itu juga. Aku tidak mau jika donghae mangantuk saat rapat nanti.

Semuanya di akhiri dengan bisikan 'saranghae'-nya yang selalu berhasil membuatku malu. Bahkan tanpa dia disini tetap saja berhasil membuatku bersemu.

Dan siapa sangka jika setelah ia menutup teleponnya aku begitu kesepian. Seolah sebuah keramaian telah direnggut dari sekitarku. Membuatku sendiri di tengah kegelapan.

Kumasukkan beberapa lauk ke dalam wadah makan kecil. Menatanya sedemikina rupa hingga membentuk tatanan yang rapi.

Setelah kulihat semuanya sudah siap aku memutuskan untuk segera mandi.

"kak,makanan sudah siap." Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dia pasti sedang mengganti bajunya sekarang.

Dengan selembar handuk yang melingkar di pingganku aku menuju ke kamar mandi. Membawa handphoneku bersama karna kulihat handphone itu bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan telah masuk.

"prince. Selamat pagi." Kata donghae di seberang sana.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menyalakan kran air untuk mengguyur tubuhku.

"pagi." Jawabku sambil bersantai sebentar di dalam bath up.

"kau sedang apa?" tanyanya.

"apa kau tidak ada kerjaan hingga menelponku hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" kekehku.

"aku sedang sarapan sekarang,jadi tidak sedang sibuk. apa aku tidak boleh menelpon istriku?" tanyanya. Aku bisa membayangkan jika sekarang dia sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Bibirku sedikit memanjang membayangkan wajah lucunya.

"kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanyanya lagi.

Kami baru berpisah 24 jam,dan dia sudah menanyaiku dengan pertanyaan ini hampir seribu kali.

"jangan cemaskan aku. Makanlah dengan baik disana."

"I miss you,love."

Entah kenapa aku selalu tersenyum senang ketika dia mengatakannya.

"miss you too."

Lama kami hanya saling berdiam. Menikmati momen kebersamaan kami yang sederhana. Kudengar hembusan nafasnya yang pelan. Dapat kubayangkan jika sekarang dia tengah melamun memandangi pemandangan didepannya. berharap aku berada disana untuk menemaninya.

Kami Tidak harus mengatakan apapun,karna diam bukan berarti dingin,tapi kediaman kami adalah salah satu wujut cinta yang membuatku nyaman.

"can I have my morning kiss?" tanyanya.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke telepon kemudian menciumnya pelan.

Aku tau tidak ada suara apapun yang timbul dari kegiatanku itu sebagai pertanda bahwa aku telah menciumnya,tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jika kami memang sangat dekat hingga aku bisa mencium pipinya langsung.

"baik-baiklah disana."

"ok. Kurasa ini cukup untuk membuatku bertahan 2 hari lagi disini."

Aku kembali tersenyum membayangkan wajah cemberutnya.

"bye,prince. I love you." Katanya sebagai akhir pembicaraan kami.

"I love you too."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Rizqi kanaya putri_

Cast belong to their own

Trima kasih reviewnya. Membangun sekali,karna aku masih baru disini jadi gk terlalu paham sama pengaturan fontnya. Di catatan word aku batas2 tiap paragrafnya sudah dipisah dengan tanda untuk email itu lho,tapi sepertinya tidak terbaca di sini. ^^

Update capter 2 ditengah semua kesibukan tetek bengek urusan masuk perguruan tinggi yang ribet bgt. Mohon doanya semoga bisa lancar tanpa ada masalah yg berarti. Sekali lagi trima kasih.

~(^.^)~

"can I have my morning kiss?" tanyanya.

Kudekatkan bibirku ke telepon kemudian menciumnya pelan.

Aku tau tidak ada suara apapun yang timbul dari kegiatanku itu sebagai pertanda bahwa aku telah menciumnya,tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jika kami memang sangat dekat hingga aku bisa mencium pipinya langsung.

"baik-baiklah disana."

"ok. Kurasa ini cukup untuk membuatku bertahan 2 hari lagi disini."

Aku kembali tersenyum membayangkan wajah cemberutnya.

"bye,prince. I love you." Katanya sebagai akhir pembicaraan kami.

"I love you too."

~(-_-)~

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi terlama yang pernah kulalui akupun turun ke bawah dan mendapati kak siwon tengah menyantap sarapannya. Kusiapkan bekal yang telah kubuat dan memasukkannya pada tas kerjanya.

"makan ini di kantor nanti kak. Aku tidak mau kau menyisakan satu butir nasipun saat kau pulang." Ancamku padanya yang tengah memakan roti tawarnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Setelah ia selesai menghabiskan makanan dan meminum susunya diapun telah siap untuk berangkat. Kuberikan tas kerjanya dan membenahi dasinya yang agak berantakan.

"nah. Hati-hati di jalan." Kataku padanya ketika semuanya sudah siap.

"apa kau selalu memperlakukan donghae seperti ini?" tanyanya seraya mengamatiku dalam.

"tentu saja,aku istrinya." Jawabku sambil memamerkan senyum tulus. Kulihat matanya sedikit membulat lembut. Seolah mengharapkan sesuatu.

"aku pergi." Katanya singkat.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Andaikan donghae yang berada di posisi kak siwon sekarang,aku pasti sudah memberinya sebuah ciuman di pipi kanannya. Kebiasaan kami yang membuatku hampir lupa jika yang berada di depanku ini bukan donghae.

Aku melambai ketika melihat mobilnya bergerak menjauh. Setelah kepergian kak siwon,susana rumah kembali sepi. Aku memutuskan untuk menyapu dan membereskan rumah sebelum jam 9 nanti pergi ke kampus.

~(-_-)~

Kyu sudah menungguku di depan kampus ketika aku datang.

"nanti siang,apa kau free?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"aku harus kerumah key." Jawabku.

"lalu kapan kita akan jalan-jalan?" kyu sedikit memelas dalam suaranya. Akupun memikirkan jadwalku hari ini.

Membersihkan rumah sudah. Menjadi guru privat key hanya 2 jam setelah kuliah hari ini. jadi mungkin aku bisa bebas nanti sore.

"sepulang dari rumah key. Bagaimana ?" tawarku.

Bibir kyu sedikit mendecak sebal. Tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Katanya kemudian menggandengan tanganku untuk mengikutinya menuju kelas kami.

Kyuhyun memiliki jadwal kuliah yang nyaris sama denganku. Hanya di beberapa subject saja yang memisahkan kami. Jadi waktuku paling banyak kuhabiskan bersamanya.

Jadwal kuliahku tidak terlalu padat dihari rabu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi guru privat anak SMA,dan itu cukup menyenangkan karna mereka mengingatkanku kembali dengan masa mudaku.

Aku menikah dengan donghae saat usiaku masih 19 tahun. Mungkin kalian menganggap itu terlalu muda bagi seseorang untuk memulai sebuah keluarga. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak memikirkan itu semua saat donghae bertanya apa aku mau menikah dengannya.

Pikiranku terlalu terfokus pada donghae hingga tidak memikirkan jawaban apapun selain 'ya'.

"AAA." Kataku seraya menyuapai kyuhyun dengan bekalku saat istirahat.

Entah kenapa aku terlalu protektif soal makanan yang akan dimakan oleh orang-orang terdekatku.

Mungkin jika orang lain yang menyuapi kyuhyun dia akan menolaknya,atau bahkan langsung membuang makanan itu. tapi entah kenapa jika itu aku yang melakukannya dia selalu mau memakannya.

Kyuhyun itu orangnya dingin,dan egois. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia suka tanpa peduli orang lain.

"berhentilah memainkan PS-mu. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata." Kataku masih dengan telaten menyuapinya.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkanku dan tetap bermain dengan PS-nya.

Aku terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menyuapi anaknya yang bermain PS.

"kau mendengarku?!" tanyaku sedikit marah karna dia mengacuhkanku.

"ne. aku mendengarmu,cantik." Pipiku bersemu merah mendengarnya. Dasar anak ini. "hei,ayo suapi aku,jangan bengong atau aku akan menciummu." Lanjutnya yang semakin membuatku malu.

Kupukul pelan kepalanya dengan sendok yang kupegang.

"ittai! Kau benar-benar mau kucium eh?" ancamnya yang membuatku memukul kepalanya lagi dan lagi.

Ternyata asik juga melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu. aku tersenyum melihatnya yang mencoba menangkis seranganku.

Tanganku masih memukul-mukulnya pelan ketika dengan tangkas dia menangkapnya. Menyembunyikan tangan kecilku pada genggamannya. Kontan saja aku tidak bisa bergerak saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang berhembus menerpa wajahku. Kepalaku pusing dibuatnya.

"kyu," kataku kalem untuk menghentikannya.

Kulihat matanya menutup sejenak untuk mengontrol emosi. Dia menelan ludahnya pelan kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"jangan tersenyum terlalu manis di depanku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri lain kali."

Aku hanya diam sebagai balasan. Menenangkan diriku sendiri dan nafasku yang masih memburu.

Lama kami terdiam dalam keheningan. Aku terlalu malu untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan baru.

"suapi aku hyuk." Pintanya padaku.

Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar pelan aku kembali menyuapinya. Merasa tenang saat semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"kau tidak makan?"tanyanya.

"aku tidak lapar." Kataku seraya mengambil sesendok penuh potongan telur krmudian menyuapkannya pada kyu. Entah kenapa aku suka melihatnya makan banyak seperti ini. kyu itu cukup kurus sebagai seorang pria. Meskipun dia tinggi,tapi tetap saja dia harus memiliki badan yang bagus untuk menarik perhatian seseorang. Kyu memang tampan,aku akui itu,tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika tubuhnya sedikit berisi. Seperti donghae.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahuku sebagai jawaban. Masih dengan semangat menyuapinya.

"hei,kau sadar tidak kalau akhir-akhir ini kau jarang makan?" tanyanya.

Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya.

"ayo,makan sedikit makananmu." Paksanya sambil menyodorkan secuil ayam goreng ke arahku.

"eunm! Aku tidak mau!" tolakku sambil menutup mulutku kuat.

"wae?!" jeritnya tak terima.

"itu membuatku mual! Aku tidak suka!"

Kali ini dia menyerah. Dengan matanya yang mendelik marah ke arahku aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Mengambil sesendok makanan lagi dan menyuapinya.

~(-_-)~

Sepulang kuliah aku menuju ke rumah key. Anak didikku yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi tanggung jawabku. Meskipun aku hanya sebagai guru privat bahasa inggrisnya,tetap saja aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada pemuda 17 tahunan itu.

Dia itu terlihat sinis,sadis,dan sombong di luarnya. Tapi aku tau dia menjadi seperti itu hanya karna ia membutuhkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

Orang tua key terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sang ayah sibuk mencari uang,dan sang ibu sibuk menghabiskan uang. Tinggallah key seorang diri di mansionnya yang mewah.

Saat aku sampai di rumahnya kulihat dia tengah duduk malas di depan televisi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku yang menuntut perhatiannya.

"kay,saatnya belajar." Kataku tenang dan langsung mematikan televisi flat-nya.

"ya! Aku sedang menonton acara faforitku!" jeritnya.

"aku tidak peduli. Kita belajar sekarang." aku mengamati sekilas ruangan besar ini dengan jenuh. Aku tidak terlalu suka mengajar di ruangan yang terlalu mewah seperti ini. kulihat key masih mengomel tidak jelas. Tanganku menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku.

Sesampainya di halaman belakang mansion yang terdapat beberapa tumbuhan rimbun nyaris seperti hutan aku mendudukkannya di antara akar pohon. Mengeluarkan peralatanku dan memulai sesi les kami.

Key memang tidak peduli pada awalnya,tapi setelah cukup lama aku mencoba menarik perhatiannya akhirnya ia bisa juga tenang dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang sudah kusiapkan.

Dia anak yang manis.

Kubelai pelan rambutnya yang sepucat susu. Mengagumi teksturnya yang lembut.

Mataku mengamati wajahnya yang tirus sedang serius-seriusnya mengerjakan soalku.

Kukeluarkan cemilan sehat buatanku sendiri di sampingnya saat kusadari jika key membutuhkan sesuatu untuk bisa mengalihkannya dari acara menggigit ujung pensilnya ketika serius.

"itu tidak sehat. Makan ini." kusuapi dia dengan kentang goreng butanku sendiri.

Dia hanya membuka mulutnya sekilas dan memakan makanan itu cepat. Matanya masih terfokus pada soalnya.

"senpai." Katanya.

"humm? Nani?"

Dia tidak menjawabku. Tangannya terus bergerak cepat untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal yang kuberikan.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Mengamatiku dalam kemudian memberikan soal itu kembali padaku.

Aku mengeceknya sekilas. Dan tersenyum bangga saat dia bisa menjawab semua soal dengan benar.

"kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum kyu menjemputku.

"kurasa aku bisa menikmati suasana ini sebentar lagi."

Akupun duduk bersandar di sampingnya. Menikmati indahnya tempat ini secara langsung.

"kenapa senpai menikah?" tanyanya.

"karna aku mencintai donghae." Jawabku pasti.

"apa semudah itu?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"cinta itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu merasakannya walaupun itu menyakitkan."

Darimana aku mendapatkan kata-kata bijak seperti ini?

Key mengamatiku kali ini. tangannya mengunci kedua pipiku dalam pandangannya.

"ak,aku menyukai senpai. Aku ingin senpai tetap disampingku. Selamanya." Wajahnya merona merah.

"key-kun." Kataku.

"ini pertama kali aku merasakannya. Kuharap senpai mengerti."

~(-_-)~

Kepalaku pusing memikirkan key. Tentang perasaannya yang membuatku bingung harus bagaimana. Berjalan bersama kyuhyun di pantai mati-matian aku memikirkan bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengatakan bahwa aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Tidak lebih.

Byurr.

Ck,aku menggerutu sebal saat kurasakan celana panjangku basah terkena air laut.

Sementara kyu hanya terkikik geli disampingku.

"berhenti tertawa." Kataku padanya.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa melamun seperti itu." kyu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

Aku hanya mencebik sebal padanya.

Entah karna aroma air laut yang membuatku pusing,atau memang ada aroma lain yang membuatku mual.

Perutku mulai melilit mencoba mengeluarkan makanan yang berada di dalamnya. Padahal seharian ini aku tidak makan apapun.

Melihatku yang seperti mabuk laut kyu menyeretku menjauh dari bibir pantai. Dia membawaku ke semak-semak dan memijat leher belakangku pelan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya entah yang keberapa kali.

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"ada bau. Hoek!" aku kembali memuntahkan cairan pahit dari perutku.

"aku tidak mencium bau apapun. Aku antar kerumah sakit,ok?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku benci tempat itu. lagi pula selama ini aku selalu menerapkan pola hidup sehat dengan berolah raga dan menjaga pola makan dengan benar. Memang akhir-akhir ini aku sering melewatkan sarapan karna itu membuatku mual. Tapi tidak mungkin aku terkena penyakit sementara tubuhku terasa baik-baik saja. Hanya terkadang aku merasa mual dan pusing.

"aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya panik.

"antarkan aku pulang."

Kyuhyun langsung memapahku menuju mobilnya. Mengendarai mobil itu sehalus mungkin untuk menjagaku dari mual yang bisa datang kapan saja.

~(-_-)~

Sesampai di rumah mual itu sudah menghilang. Aku merasa baik-baik saja seperti sebelumnya. Seolah mual itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Baiklah. Kurasa aku harus mencuci baju dan memasak makan malam.

Kuganti pakaian formalku dengan kaos pendek dan celana super pendek yang bahkan tidak menutupi ¾ pahaku. Aku sudah biasa memakai celana seperti ini ketika akan mencuci dan membersihkan kamar mandi,karna tidak mungkin juga kan aku berbasah-basahan dengan celana panjang?

Konyol.

Kumasukkan beberapa baju kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Memencet beberapa tombol kemudian meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi.

Kugosok lantai kamar mandi dengan kuat dan sepenuh tenaga. Membuat lantai itu kembali terlihat bersih tanpa noda. Kamar mandi di apartemen ini memang cukup luas sehingga butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membersihkannya.

Menyalakan air untuk mengisi bath up dengan air panas. Siapa tau kak siwon memerlukannya.

"kotoran menyebalkan." Omelku ketika mendapati sebuah noda yang sangat sulit kuhilangkan di lantai kamar mandi. Ck,menyebalkan.

Rambutku yang semula kering kini telah basah oleh keringat dan air shower. Dengan sedikit menggigil aku meninggalkan kamar mandi dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

Tentu saja aku sudah mengambil baju yang semula berada di dalam mesin cuci dan membawanya ke ruang jemur.

Kembali ke dapur untuk memotong ayam yang akan kugunakan sebagai bahan makanan malam ini.

Mengiris kecil bawang merah dan putih. Menumisnya hingga menimbulkan suara dan wangi yang menggugah selera.

Ught!

Tiba-tiba rasa mual itu kembali menyerangku.

Akupun berlari cepat menuju ke kamar mandi dan mulai menumpahkan isi perutku lagi.

Lemas. Ini benar-benar menghabiskan tenagaku.

"hyukkie,aku pulang." Kata kak siwon.

Aku ingin mengatakan selamat datang. Tapi tubuhku tidak bereaksi apapun selain terduduk lemas di kamar mandi.

"hyukie?" tanya kak siwon yang sepertinya sedang mencariku sekarang.

Kuusap pelan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahku kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Kuberikan handuk pada kak siwon dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"kakak mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kataku ke arahnya yang sedang melepaskan dasinya.

Kak siwon tidak mengamatiku. Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada pahaku yang terekspos memalukan. Segera saja wajahku bersemu malu karna lupa mengganti bawahanku.

"cantik." Komentarnya saat melihatku yang mencoba menutupi pahaku dengan apapun yang bisa menutupinya.

"kakak cepat mandi." Kudorong tubuhnya dari belakang sehingga dia tidak melihat pahaku sekali lagi.

Memalukan sekali.

Apa semua orang di keluarganya donghae itu pervert?

Masakanku belum selesai saat kak siwon sudah kembali di sampingku dengan aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"tidak biasanya kau telat menyiapkan makan malam." Komentarnya seraya menyiapkan beberapa piring untuk tempat masakanku.

"gomen. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di kamar mandi." Kataku.

"apa? Kerannya macet?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum sekilas.

"anni. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Kak siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah saat aku kembali serius meneruskan masakanku.

Kak siwon membantuku. Siapa sangka jika dia lebih bisa memasak dari pada donghae.

"kakak tidak perlu membantuku. Kakak pasti lelah." Kuletakkan masakanku di meja makan. Bersiap menghadapi babak selanjutnya.

"tidak. lagi pula aku suka membantumu. Kau terlihat seksi dengan apron itu."

Kembali sebuah persimpangan muncul di pelipisku.

Wajahku bersemu merah kembali.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

By Rizqikanayaputri

Trimakasih reviewnya ^^

Maaf tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-satu,saya ambil beberapa saja ne^^

Humm,masalah kapan ada adegan haehyuknya,mohon bersabar dan menunggu sampe chapter ke5 atau ke4,karna bahkan di chapter inipun saya tidak berhasil menghasut donghae untuk segera pulang ke kyoto. Gomen. ^^

Lalu masalah penggunaan kata 'kakak'. Saya lebih suka menggunakan kata kakak karna menurut saya itu tidak terlalu manja seperti penggunaan hyung,cocok dengan karakter hyuk yang saya buat sedikit jauh dari manja. Saya menggunakan 4 bahasa dalam ff ini,bahasa indonesia,sedikit inggris,sedikit jepang,dan sedikit korea. Bahkan castnya yang berasal dari korea saya setting tempatnya menjadi di jepang. Semata-mata untuk menggabungkan ciri khas anime dan boyband.

Trima kasih perhatiannya. ^^

~(^.^)~

Ught!

Tiba-tiba rasa mual itu kembali menyerangku.

Akupun berlari cepat menuju ke kamar mandi dan mulai menumpahkan isi perutku lagi.

Lemas. Ini benar-benar menghabiskan tenagaku.

"hyukkie,aku pulang." Kata kak siwon.

Aku ingin mengatakan selamat datang. Tapi tubuhku tidak bereaksi apapun selain terduduk lemas di kamar mandi.

"hyukie?" tanya kak siwon yang sepertinya sedang mencariku sekarang.

Kuusap pelan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahku kemudian kembali ke dapur.

Kuberikan handuk pada kak siwon dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"kakak mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kataku ke arahnya yang sedang melepaskan dasinya.

Kak siwon tidak mengamatiku. Tapi pandangannya tertuju pada pahaku yang terekspos memalukan. Segera saja wajahku bersemu malu karna lupa mengganti bawahanku.

"cantik." Komentarnya saat melihatku yang mencoba menutupi pahaku dengan apapun yang bisa menutupinya.

"kakak cepat mandi." Kudorong tubuhnya dari belakang sehingga dia tidak melihat pahaku sekali lagi.

Memalukan sekali.

Apa semua orang di keluarganya donghae itu pervert?

Masakanku belum selesai saat kak siwon sudah kembali di sampingku dengan aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"tidak biasanya kau telat menyiapkan makan malam." Komentarnya seraya menyiapkan beberapa piring untuk tempat masakanku.

"gomen. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di kamar mandi." Kataku.

"apa? Kerannya macet?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum sekilas.

"anni. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Kak siwon hanya mengangguk pasrah saat aku kembali serius meneruskan masakanku.

Kak siwon membantuku. Siapa sangka jika dia lebih bisa memasak dari pada donghae.

"kakak tidak perlu membantuku. Kakak pasti lelah." Kuletakkan masakanku di meja makan. Bersiap menghadapi babak selanjutnya.

"tidak. lagi pula aku suka membantumu. Kau terlihat seksi dengan apron itu."

Kembali sebuah persimpangan muncul di pelipisku.

Wajahku bersemu merah kembali.

~(-_-)~

Aku mengamati kak siwon yang makan dengan lahapnya. Seolah ketika ia makan adalah tontonan terbaik yang pernah kulihat.

"kau tidak makan?" tanyanya yang melihatku diam tak bergerak.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Masih terus mengamatinya makan.

"kau kenapa hyukkie? Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku kembali menggeleng.

"lalu kenapa tidak memakan makananmu?" satu pertanyaan lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"mangga. Aku ingin makan mangga muda kak." air liur seperti menetes di sudut bibirku ketika aku membayangkan buah masam dan kecut itu. pasti enak sekali.

"eh? mangga muda?" tanya kak siwon tak mengerti.

"belikan aku mangga muda! Aku mau mangga muda kak! Sekarang!" jeritku marah. Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. tapi entahlah. Aku ingin mangga muda!

Bibirku mengerucut sebal dan berkali-kali menelan air liurku sendiri membayangkan rasa manis kecut buah mangga muda segar.

Pasti enak sekali!

"kakak belikan aku sekarang! aku mau mangga muda!" rengekku ke arahnya yang masih menatapku bingung.

"ne,ne. kakak belikan sekarang. jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali ok?"

Aku mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman manisku.

~(-_-)~

Kumakan dengan rakus mangga muda yang sudah di dapatkan kak siwon satu jam yang lalu. Saking antusiasnya dengan buah satu ini aku bahkan langsung memakannya tanpa mengupas kulit buahnya terlebih dahulu. Memakannya seperti kelelawar yang menghisap darah seseorang.

"kau baik-baik saja kan hari ini?" tanya donghae.

Tanganku memindahkan handphonku untuk kujepit di antara pundak dan telingaku hanya agar aku bisa memakan buah ini lebih semangat lagi.

"humm. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku masih terus menggerogoti buah yang nyaris tinggal bijinya.

"kau sedang apa sekarang?"

"tiduran sambil makan buah dan menelponmu." Jawabku lengkap. Setengah memutar bola mataku malas mendengar pertanyaannya.

Kudengar dia tertawa sebentar di sana.

"1 hari lagi aku akan pulang prince." Katanya halus.

"iya." Jawabku.

"bunyi apa itu?" tanyanya.

"apa?"

"itu. apa kau sedang makan sesuatu?"

"humm,mangga."

Satu gigitan besar membuatku memejamkan mata menikmati enaknya mangga muda ini.

"sejak kapan kau suka mangga?" tanya donghae. Dia pasti tengah mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya membayangkanku yang memakan sesuatu yang sangat jarang kumakan.

"sejak tadi sore."

Kuambil satu mangga baru lagi untuk kuhabisi. Memakan sekaligus beserta kulitnya karna sudah tidak tahan untuk sekedar mengupasnya. Lagi pula,dalam kulit buah kan juga mengandung vitamin-vitamin yang diperlukan tubuh.

"jangan bersuara seperti itu prince. Kau membangunkan adikku."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"itu karna kau sendiri yang pervert." Kujulurkan lidahku ke arah telepon.

"tapi kau suka,kan?"

Kali ini kudengar tawanya yang membahana ketika aku tidak mengatakan apapun karna malu.

"good night,love. Saranghae." Ucapnya dengan sebuah kecupan yang masih bisa kudengar cukup jelas.

"good night."

~(-_-)~

"kakak. Ayo bangun." Kutepuk pipi kakak iparku yang tampan ini pelan. Mencoba membangunkannya yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyamannya.

Kak siwon menggeliat pelan dan langsung membuka matanya. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari donghae dalam masalah bangun pagi.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan kak siwon adalah mengamatiku aneh.

"ternyata hanya mimpi." Katanya pelan seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"he?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipiku sekilas.

Pipiku kembali bersemu merah saat aku sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"morning." Katanya dengan senyum memikat yang membuat siapapun tahluk.

"eum. Kakak mandilah,aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." kuberikan handuk berwarna biru itu kepadanya. masih dengan senyumannya kak siwon menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Sementara aku yang belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi memutuskan untuk menganggap semua itu bukan apa-apa. Kutarik selimut dari atas kasur kak siwon kemudian menatanya rapi kembali. Melipatnya dengan telaten hingga tempat tidur itu terlihat sempurna seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah semuanya sudah siap,aku membuka lemari untuk memilihkan baju yang akan dipakai kak siwon nanti. Kali ini pilihanku jatuh pada kemeja biru tua dengan jas dan celana hitam. Sepertinya cocok dengan tubuh kakak.

Untuk dasi akan menarik jika warnanya sesuai dengan jasnya,jadi aku memilih warna hitam.

Sepatu sudah siap di bawah kasur,kaos kaki,jam tangan,dan . . .

Itu sudah semuanya,kan?

Aku memiliki sedikit masalah dalam mengingat sesuatu. Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal kecil yang berada dalam pengawasanku. Tahun-tahun terakhir ini bahkan aku mulai lupa kata-kata yang biasa kugunakan untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Nama benda,dan huruf-huruf.

"kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya kak siwon setelah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah handuk.

Wajahku bersemu merah melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Sengaja aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari hal menakjubkan tersebut sebelum sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi.

"eum. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Aku hendak berbalik meninggalkan kak siwon ketika tangannya menghentikanku.

Aku masih terlalu takut untuk melihat tubuh kak siwon sekarang.

"ada apa kak?" tanyaku masih menunduk.

Akhirnya tangannya melepaskan tanganku pelan.

"terima kasih." Katanya.

Akupun mengangguk sekilas kemudian meninggalkannya.

Untunglah.

Kupegangi dadaku yang rasanya seperti mau copot.

Apa yang terjadi denganku?

~(-_-)~

Tepat sebelum aku memasuki kampus kyuhyun sudah menjemputku. Memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang kondisiku.

"aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Dia sepertinya belum puas sampai aku meneriakkan kata itu tepat di samping telinganya.

"aku menghawatirkanmu." Katanya seraya memelukku. Aku hanya diam merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Hangat dan nyaman,siapa yang bisa menolak sesuatu seperti ini? tentu saja bukan aku.

"kau sudah sarapan?" tanya kyuhyun yang kembali mengamati wajahku dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Aku menggeleng.

"wae?! Kita sarapan sekarang!" tangannya menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Tapi aku menahannya di tempat.

"sudahlah. Aku hanya malas sarapan." Rengekku ke arahnya. Kembali dia mengamatiku marah tapi kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kuat.

"jangan membuatku takut hyukkie ah. Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh. Kau menjadi lebih tentramental dan sensitive kau tau."

"benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"jangan membuatku khawatir,ok. Kau hidupku." Katanya sambil memelukku erat.

Kuputar bola mataku bosan mendengar kata-katanya yang berlebihan. Meskipun diam,aku senang mendengarnya mengucapkan hal itu.

"kita harus ke kelas sekarang." kataku sambil menusuk-nusuk pelan perutnya dengan telunjukku hingga dia tertawa geli.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tanganku memasuki kelas.

~(-_-)~

Hari ini kelas cukup sepi. Mungkin karna besok hari libur,jadi banyak anak yang sudah terlalu malas untuk sekedar menghargai dosen di depan kami dan memilih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Merencanakan kencang ganda dan sebagainya.

Begitupun dengan kyuhyun. Sejak tadi dia hanya bermain-main dengan rambutku. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan aku yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kami di depannya.

Tangannya bermain di helaian rambutku,entah menilinnya atau bahkan terkadang menciumnya.

Tangan kiriku yang tergeletak miris di atas meja menjadi bahan mainannya untuk menghabiskan waktu kali ini. dia menautkan jari-jari kami. Menyentuh ujung-ujung jariku dengan jarinya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"hyukkie." Katanya.

Aku terlalu serius menghadapi soal ini dan mengacuhkan semua yang dia lakukan. Termasuk ketika dia mencium atau malah memainkan bibirnya di jariku.

"whit,atau with?" tanyaku padanya yang masih setia bermain dengan jari-jari mungilku.

"with. Ingat itu,'H'-nya dibelakang." Katanya.

Tanganku bergerak menghapus tulisanku dengan kuat. Sedikit mendecik sebal tentang kesalahan yang sepele tapi mematikan.

Kalau seperti ini terus aku bisa mendapat nilai F untuk mata kuliah utamaku.

"sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan telunjukku yang dia tempelkan ke bibirku sendiri. Membuatku mau tidak mau harus tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"akan lebih cepat jika kau mau membantuku." Cibirku ke arahnya yang hanya mengedikkan bahu malas.

Kami kembali diam. terlalu fokus dengan 'pekerjaan' kami masing-masing.

"kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan tingkahku yang seperti ini?" tanyanya yang kini sudah mulai menciumi ujung jariku.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"pernahkah kau,berpikir untuk pacaran denganku?" tanyanya.

Kali ini kuhentikan tanganku yang masih menulis kata-kata dan mengamatinya dalam. Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah cool-nya dan mengamatiku dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

"what?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum meremehkan padanya.

"pacaran denganku. Date,hang out,and kiss may be."

Aku hanya tertawa melihatnya yang juga menertawai omongannya sendiri.

Dasar bocah ini.

"aku serius. Kau kan belum pernah mencoba pacaran dengan orang lain selain donghae." Katanya menuntut perhatianku yang telah kembali berkutat dengan tugas kami.

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanyaku balik.

Kurasakan kyuhyun menarik tanganku lebih erat agar aku menghentikan pekerjaanku.

"karna aku ingin kau yakin,kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Memiringkannya sekilas dan hampir menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Sebuah tarikan nafas panjangnya membuat kyuhyun mendaratkan ciumannya di pipiku yang bersemu,membatalkan tujuan awalnya yang pasti akan membuatku marah.

Kuamati dia yang kini nyengir mengerikan. Kemudian menggeleng.

"kau terlalu naif hyuk. Orang polos sepertimu yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan donghae dan langsung menerima tawarannya untuk menikah,apakah itu tidak lucu?"

"tidak." Jawabku sambil tersenyum singkat. Kulihat kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"kau seharusnya mencoba berpacaran dengan orang lain agar kau yakin jika donghae memang yang terbaik untukmu. Siapa tau di luar sana,ada orang lain yang bisa lebih membahagiakanmu."

Tanganku berhenti bergerak beberapa saat. Terlalu terkejut dan menyadari kebodohanku sendiri selama ini. pasalnya,aku memang sedikit terburu-buru saat donghae melamarku. menikah di usia yang semuda itu membuatku tidak melihat dunia remaja cukup lama. Tidak mengalami apa itu putus dan lain sebagainya. Karna sebelum aku mencoba mempelajari masa remajaku,aku sudah menikah dengan donghae. Faktanya,aku hanya seorang remaja yang sedang tumbuh. Banyak yang perlu kuketahui tentang hidup sebelum memutuskan untuk menjadi milik seseorang. Terlalu naif. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan itu semua.

"hyukkie, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata kyuhyun dengan senyuman bahagianya yang membuatku melongo. Mataku tidak berhenti mengamatinya yang masih setia menunggu jawabanku.

Aku . . .

~(-_-)~

Kepalaku menjadi lebih sering pusing akhir-akhir ini. setelah menyelesaikan semua tugas rumah aku bisa bersantai sejenak dan menyetrika baju. Merilekskan otot-otot kakiku yang rasanya seperti digerogoti semut-semut kecil.

Di saat seperti ini pusing di kepalaku semakin memperburuk kondisi tubuhku yang lemas karna seharian tidak makan apapun kecuali mangga.

Mual dan muntah juga lebih sering terjadi. hingga terkadang,aku merasa takut kalau sesuatu memang telah terjadi padaku.

Kulipat kerah leher kemeja kak siwon sebelum menyetrikanya dengan rapi. Membentuknya menjadi susunan yang sempurna sebelum memasukannya kembali ke lemari.

Pikiranku memang tidak terlalu fokus pada setrikaan karna lebih sering membayangkan apa yang kyuhyun katakan.

Ck,ini menyebalkan.

"hyukkie." Seru kak siwon.

Kuambil handuk di sampingku dan beranjak menghampiri kakak di bawah.

Kuambil tas yang dibawanya dan membuka dasi yang masih mengikat lehernya. Dia sedikit mendesah lelah saat berhasil membuka bagian atas kemejanya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan wajahnya lebih muram kali ini.

"kakak baik-baik saja?" Kuambil jas yang melekat di tubuhnya dan segera ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum pada kakak.

Dengan sebuah senyuman lemah kakak menerima minuman dariku dan meneguknya.

"kakak mandilah. Jangan membawa masalah pekerjaan di rumah." Wanti-wantiku ketika melihatnya yang tertunduk lesu.

"kak," kuangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk lesu. "ada apa?" lanjutku.

Dia hanya diam dengan matanya yang terus mengamati mataku. Tangannya membelai pipiku pelan.

Bibirnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ia hanya mendesah kemudian menggeleng pelan. Tangannya terjatuh begitu saja dari wajahku saat dia pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Ada apa lagi sekarang.

~(-_-)~

Malam hari saat donghae menelponku aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan kak siwon. Dan Seperti yang dilakukan sang kakak,donghae sepertinya juga enggan berbagi cerita denganku.

"kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" tanyaku sedikit marah.

"bukan begitu,prince. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka." Jawabnya.

Aku hanya diam. cuping hidungku mulai kembang-kempis menahan amarah.

"prince. Kau percaya padaku?" tanyanya.

Aku menahan nafasku sejenak. Mengontrol amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Aku istrinya. Sudah sepantasnya aku percaya pada suamiku.

"ne. aku percaya padamu." Kataku akhirnya.

"terima kasih."

Donghae mulai menceritakan kegiatannya hari ini.

Dia sangat tertarik pada tumbuhan sakura yang tumbuh lebat di tokyo bahkan sampai berencana membawanya pulang ke kyoto untuk kutanam. Aku tersenyum senang mendengar ide gilanya,kuingatkan sekali lagi padanya kalau kami tinggal di apartement yang tidak memiliki taman. Dia mendecih sebal dan pada akhirnya memintaku untuk mengijinkannya membeli tanah di daerah pegunungan saat dia menjadi direktur nanti. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Setelah sakura, kebanyakan topik yang kami bicarakan adalah kepulangannya besok. Aku dapat melihat antusiasme Donghae dari cara berbicaranya yang penuh semangat. Kebahagiaannya yang meluap-luap membuatku lupa sejenak dengan masalah yang dialami kakak.

Air liur sedikit menetes di sudut bibirku ketika membayangkan nanas.

Pasti enak kalau aku bisa makan nanas sekarang.

kuamati jam beker disampingku yang baru menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Swalayan masih buka kan?

"cepatlah tidur." Kataku sengaja agar donghae memutuskan teleponnya. Tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya dengan tegas untuk menutup telepon kami,kan?

Donghae terdiam sejenak,tapi kemudian dia menyetujui usulanku dan mematikan sambungannya. Segera setelah donghae menutup teleponnya aku berlari ke lantai bawah. Kuketuk keras pintu kamar kak siwon dengan terburu-buru.

"kakak! Belikan aku nanas!"

~(-_-)~

Tidak ada jadwal kuliah pada hari sabtu dan minggu. Jadi 2 hari 'bersejarah' itu biasa kugunakan untuk berkebun. Karna kami tinggal di apartemen,jangan bayangkan jika kau akan menemukan taman yang luas dimana terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan,yang ada hanya pot-pot kecil di depan jendela balkon yang kuisi dengan kaktus. Tanaman faforitku.

Kupotong pelan cabang-cabang kaktus yang telah mati. Mencabuti rumput-rumput di sekitarnya dan memastikan tanaman-tanaman itu mendapat cahaya matahari yang cukup.

Kak siwon sudah berangkat kerja,dan untuk donghae,dia baru pulang nanti sekitar jam 5 sore.

Bibirku bersenandung pelan sambil merapikan tatanan tanamanku.

Membuatnya terlihat simple tapi tetap berkelas.

Handphoneku bergetar di dalam saku celana pendek yang kugunakan. Dengan tangan yang masih berlumur tanah akupun mengangkatnya.

"moshi,moshi." Kataku.

"kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?" Jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum sejenak membayangkan wajah nakalnya yang menggoda.

"eumm,molla." Jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman senang karna berhasil menggodanya.

"kau sengaja mempermainkanku,eh?"

Aku benar-benar tertawa senang sekarang.

"aku sudah mempunyai suami,mana mungkin aku berpacaran denganmu." Jelasku pada siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatku yang kemarin telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kyuhyun.

Jariku sedikit berjengit ketika duri dari kaktus melukaiku. Segera saja kujilat ujung telunjukku yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"ck,kau kejam hyuk." Desisnya marah.

"sudahlah. Begini lebih baik. hei,bisa kau kesini sekarang?"

Dia terdiam sejenak.

"iya,aku kesana sebentar lagi."

Aku tersenyum,tidak mengatakan apapun lagi karna dia juga mendiamkanku.

"kenapa diam?" tanyanya.

"karna kau diam." jawabku pelan. Saat kurasa kediaman semakin kelam di antara kami akupun mulai buka suara. "aku sudah terikat dengan donghae. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya." Lanjutku.

"kau tidak harus meninggalkannya."

"selingkuh maksutmu?" dahiku mengernyit bingung.

"yeah,semacam itu. tapi aku lebih suka jika menyebutnya dengan, hubungan cinta antar sahabat di belakang suami."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Kudengar dia juga tertawa pelan. Tapi saat kami telah mencapai saat dimana kami harus serius. Kami kembali terdiam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

"jadi,aku kalah?" katanya.

Kali ini aku yang harus menghembuskan nafasku lelah.

"maaf." Jawabku pelan.

"saranghae hyuk."

Nadho saranghae kyuhyun-ah.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

RizqiKanayaPutri

Lagi gk terlalu suka bicara,jadi selamat membaca aja deh buat lu semua. *sadis mode On

\(-_-)/

"selingkuh maksutmu?" dahiku mengernyit bingung.

"yeah,semacam itu. tapi aku lebih suka jika menyebutnya dengan, hubungan cinta antar sahabat di belakang suami."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Kudengar dia juga tertawa pelan. Tapi saat kami telah mencapai saat dimana kami harus serius. Kami kembali terdiam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

"jadi,aku kalah?" katanya.

Kali ini aku yang harus menghembuskan nafasku lelah.

"maaf." Jawabku pelan.

"saranghae hyuk."

Nadho saranghae kyuhyun-ah.

~(-_-)~

Di dalam mobil kyuhyun kami hanya diam. dia yang diam karna marah,dan aku yang diam karna terlalu sibuk dengan makan pagiku.

"nanas?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihatku yang memakan nanas di dalam kotak makanan yang sudah kusiapkan sebelum kami berangkat.

"kau mau?" tawarku.

Dia menggeleng sejenak.

"donghae kapan pulang?" Tanyanya masih terus mengemudikan mobil. Tidak mempedulikan sopan santun yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menyebut seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"nanti sore. Dia bilang ada sedikit masalah di bandara jadi mungkin telat."

Kuhisap sari dari nanas ini dengan kuat,merasakan kecutnya sang buah itu sendiri.

Aneh. Aku tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini ketika memakan sesuatu sebelumnya.

"dan kenapa kita ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"beli obat penambah darah dan magh." Jawabku masih fokus dengan nanas. Kalau kau Mual dan lemas,apa lagi kalau bukan gejala magh dan anemia.

"masih mual?" kali ini kulihat kekhawatiran di matanya.

"sedikit."

"sudah kubilang kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau ini." dia mencebik sebal. Aku hanya mengacuhkannya dan memakan nanasku. Menggerogotinya seperti tikus kekurangan makanan. Mobil kyuhyun berbelok di sebuah tempat parkir luas. Sepertinya kami sudah sampai.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan menuju ruangan dokter,akhirnya kami menemukannya. Segera saja aku menceritakan semua gejala yang kualami.

Dokter mendengar ceritaku dengan cukup serius. Berkali-kali kepalanya mengangguk dan terkadang dia juga berdeham aneh. Aku tidak malu saat menanyakan detail-detail kecil tentang kesehatanku. Karna tidak mau penyakit seperti ini terulang kembali. Lagi pula,dari semua penyakit yang kutau,penyakit ini memiliki gejala yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Setelah mendengar ceritaku,sang dokter kembali berdeham aneh,membuatku semakin bingung dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sulit di tebak.

Dia memeriksa denyut nadiku,menggunakan stetoskopnya dia juga mengukur kecepatan detak jantungku. Setelahnya dokter menyuruhku untuk tes urin.

Sedikit kebingungan pada awalnya,tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa patuh dan membawa benda pipih ini ke kamar mandi. Mencelupkannya pada urinku dan kemudian memperlihatkannya pada dokter.

Saat melihat alat itu sang dokter berdehem sejenak kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"apa anda suaminya?" tanya sang dokter pada kyuhyun.

"bukan,saya hanya pacarnya."

Dokter mengamati kyuhyun dengan bingung. Sedangkan aku yang cukup sebal memukul perutnya kuat.

"maksut saya,saya hanya teman,sahabat,cinta terdekatnya." Lanjut kyuhyun.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"ah,baiklah. Selamat,teman,sahabat,cinta anda ini sedang hamil." Jawab sang dokter lengkap dengan cengiran usilnya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan kalimat awal yang dia ucapkan,pendengaranku hanya terfokus pada bagian dimana dia mengatakan kalau aku,hamil?

Mataku membelalak tak percaya. Begitupun kyuhyun yang tidak sempat memprotes omongan sang dokter.

"APA!" jeritnya.

"saudara hyukjae sudah mengandung selama 1 bulan. Untunglah belum terlambat anda membawanya ke rumah sakit,karna lambung hyukjae mengalami iritasi yang cukup serius disebabkan pola makannya yang sering memakan makanan masam."

Kyuhyun masih membuka mulutnya lebar. Kedua alisnya saling beradu tanda tak suka.

Sementara aku hanya bisa bergumam takjub pada diriku sendiri.

Otomatis tanganku menyentuh perutku yang masih datar. Merasakan sebuah kehidupan akan ada disana.

Bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman ketika mataku mulai buram oleh air mata.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"itu normal. Saat hamil semua makanan akan terlihat memualkan,tapi untuk masakan asam mempunyai kandungan yang berbeda sehingga membuat kita tidak merasa mual ketika memakannya. Tapi melihat kondisi hyuk yang hampir tidak pernah memakan apapun selain mangga dan nanas,itu berakibat buruk pada lambungnya. Kusarankan anda memenuhi kebutuhan nutrisinya mulai sekarang."

Aku mengangguk senang ke arah dokter yang juga tersenyum membalasku. Mengacuhkan kyuhyun yang masih berada di dunia paralelnya.

Seletah cukup mendapat penjelasan dari dokter aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Terlalu senang untuk menahan kebahagiaan ini seorang diri. Tapi,apa aku harus memberi tahu donghae?

Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara memberitahunya,dan aku juga bingung memikirkan reaksi apa yang akan donghae tunjukkan nanti.

Kutarik kemeja kyuhyun untuk mengikutiku meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter dan menuju ke tempat parkir.

Sepertinya kyuhyun benar-benar tidak berada di dunia ini sekarang,maka dari itulah aku yang mengambil alih mobilnya sementara waktu. Menyetir mobil volvo hitamnya dengan bibir yang terus tersenyum lebar.

Dalam perjalanan kyuhyun hanya memandang jalanan dengan tatapan dinginnya,mengacuhkanku yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"kau ini kenapa sih!" marahku padanya ketika aku sudah Tidak tahan lagi dengan kediaman di antara kami.

Dia menggeleng pelan dan kembali terdiam.

"kau tidak suka aku hamil?"

"tidak." jawabnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"kyu! Aku ini sahabatmu!"

"dan kau juga cintaku!" teriakannya membungkam mulutku.

Kali ini dapat kulihat kilatan kesakitan dari matanya.

"aku kalah. Bahkan sebelum berperang aku sudah mati. Selamat atas bayi kalian." Ucapnya pahit. Dapat kurasakan kegetiran dari ucapannya. Apa sesakit itu?

Aku hanya diam. tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Dia kembali menghindari pandangannya dariku dengan melihat ke arah kaca di sampingnya. Membuatku semakin terpuruk dalam kesendirian.

Selama ini Orang yang paling memahamiku adalah kyuhyun. Meskipun donghae itu suamiku,tapi kyuhyun jauh lebih bisa mengerti tentang karakterku yang sebenarnya.

Dimata donghae aku akan selalu menjadi istri terbaik yang bisa dibayangkan oleh semua orang. Istri yang penurut,baik,pengertian dan sempurna.

Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. ada sisi lain yang selalu kututupi dari donghae.

Menjadi sempurna di depannya adalah kewajibanku.

Tapi kyuhyun,di depannya aku hanyalah seorang lee hyukjae. Laki-laki biasa yang pelupa,sinis,sadis,dan egois. Dia mengerti kedua sifatku yang berbeda,dan dia menerimanya.

Itulah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini juga membuatku sakit sendiri.

Bahkan saat kami telah mencapai rumahku,kyuhyun masih diam. tidak mengatakan apapun sampai aku akan turun dari mobilnya.

Tangannya menghentikan tanganku sebelum aku meninggalkannya. Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Memeluk tubuhku erat seolah tidak mau melepasnya.

Kurasakan bibirnya mencium puncak kepalaku dalam. Menghembuskan nafas sakit hatinya disana.

"selamat. Aku bahagia atas kehamilanmu." Ucapnya kalem. Memelukku semakin erat saat mengucapkan sesuatu yang menyakitinya.

Aku tersenyum sekilas kemudian membalas pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dadanya yang bidang.

"semua akan baik-baik saja selama aku tidak memikirkan siapa ayah dari bayi ini." lanjutnya.

Kupukul perutnya pelan dan terkekeh geli.

Kulihat dia juga tersenyum dan memelukku semakin erat.

"akan kuanggap dia sebagai anakku." Katanya pelan kemudian mengecup puncak kepalaku sekilas. Tangannya yang bebas membelai perutku pelan. Merasakan tekstur kaosku dengan kalem.

~(-_-)~

Selesai menyiapkan makan malam aku menunggu kepulangan kak siwon dengan membenahi kamarnya. Menyiapkan air panas dan baju ganti untuknya,Serta mencuci sebagian baju rumah kami yang tidak akan hilang nodanya jika kumasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci.

Kuangkat setumpuk kain dalam gendonganku. Membawanya ke belakang untuk mencucinya.

Aku berhenti tepat ketika merasakan ulu hatiku yang sakit.

Rasanya Perih dan panas.

Kakiku nyaris limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Nafasku mulai memburu merasakan perihnya lambungku yang terluka.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku.

"its ok. Ibu baik-baik saja." Kataku pelan seraya membelai perutku. Mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya yang membuat dadaku sesak.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menenagkan diri sekedar mengurangi rasa sakitnya,dan saat semuanya kembali terasa cukup nyaman aku mulai mencuci baju-bajuku.

Sekitar sejam setelahnya kak siwon datang. Dia yang melihatku mencuci baju agak tidak tega juga,tapi setelah aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku sudah biasa melakukan ini,akhirnya dia luluh dan mau meninggalkanku seorang diri.

Setelah mencuci baju aku dan kak siwon menyiapkan makan malam. Membuat nasi goreng seafood untuk menyambut donghae.

Bibirku sedikit mengerucut kecut saat harus memisahkan diri dari nanasku sebentar. Dokter yang menyarankan agar aku tidak terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan pedas dan masam untuk kebaikan lambungku.

Kucicipi nasi goreng buatanku langsung dari atas penggorengan. Meniupnya sejenak kemudian mengunyahnya lembut.

Sempurna.

Ini enak. Setidaknya sebelum aku kehilangan selera pada masakan masam lagi.

Kusendok beberapa butir nasi dan memberikannya pada kak siwon untuk dicicipi.

Dia,entah kenapa,sedikit meringis saat merasakannya.

"ini terlalu,masam. Kau menambahkan nanas berapa banyak?" tanyanya.

"satu buah. Mungkin." Jawabku.

Matanya membulat kaget melihatku.

Ahh,ok,sekarang aku mulai merusak karakter istri yang pandai memasak-ku.

Aku mulai mencari cara untuk mengurangi rasa masamnya,tapi setelah lama mencoba dan hampir membuat nasi gorengku menjadi bubur. Aku harus menyerah dan membuat nasi goreng lagi. Kali ini tanpa nanas di dalamnya yang justru terasa seperti nasi tanpa rasa di mulutku.

Kak siwon menyiapkan ayam goreng,dengan telaten dia membelah dan memotong daging itu dengan lihai. Hasilnya sungguh menakjubkan. Ayam gorengnya begitu renyah dengan kematangan yang sempurna.

Satu gigitan.

Cukup satu gigitan dari ayam goreng kak siwon dan aku harus berlari tunjang-lanjang menuju kamar mandi.

Berjongkok di closet dan memuntahkan cairan putih dari lambungku.

Kak siwon cemas. Dia nyaris memanggil ambulance hanya untuk memastikan aku mendapat perawatan saat itu juga.

Aku menghalanginya. Tidak mau lagi harus menuju ke tempat yang paling kubenci di dunia ini.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan tangan yang memijat tengkukku.

Aku menggeleng dan terus muntah.

"kak." Kataku di sela-sela nafas yang memburu dan tubuh lemas.

"hmm?" matanya membulat khawatir. Sedikit syok dengan kelakuanku yang tiba-tiba.

Aku ingin mengatakan agar kakak menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi itu terlihat seperti bukan aku saja. Sekali lagi,tugasku untuk melayani donghae.

Akupun kembali ke dapur untuk meneruskan masakan kami.

Menyiapkan meja makan dan terakhir menunggu sang fishy pulang.

~(-_-)~

Aku sedikit,marah saat mengetahui tetanggaku menghancurkan pot kesayanganku tadi sore. Tepat setelah kepulanganku dari rumah sakit.

Dan entah kenapa aku baru merasakan amarahnya sekarang.

Ada semacam gejolak amarah yang ingin kuluapkan.

Tubuhku seperti terbakar merasakan sensasi meledak-ledak dalam perutku. Memanaskan semua indraku hingga aku ingin menghancurkan meja ini sekarang.

Tanganku mencengkeram pinggiran meja kuat. Berniat menghancurkannya dengan kekuatan remasanku yang luar biasa.

"hyukkie?"

Kata Kak siwon yang duduk di depanku,dia mengamatiku bingung.

Matanya berubah kaget saat aku menghadiahinya tatapan mengerikan khas seorang pyicho.

Sekejap aku mulai menyadari keadaanku.

Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tangan dan kembali menghadapi kak siwon dengan senyuman manis.

Apakah ini efek kehamilan?

Kata dokter aku akan mengalami keadaan-keadaan yang cukup sensitive karna hormonku yang tidak stabil. Katanya,aku akan lebih banyak menangis,tersinggung,dan marah di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ok.

Ini mengubah segalanya sekarang.

Aku mulai kehilangan kendali akan diriku sendiri.

"PRINCE!" seru sebuah suara yang mampu mengangkat wajahku dari atas meja dengan semangat. Segera aku mengamati pintu dimana seorang pemuda dengan rambut ravennya tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Bibirku hanya membentuk cibiran aneh yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya di depan suamiku.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Sedikit berjengit ngeri tentang sikapku yang di luar kebiasaan. Aku memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum pada donghae. Dia dengan cengiran khasnya mulai menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Menarikku dari kursi tempatku duduk dan langsung menenggelamkanku dalam pelukannya.

Bibirku membentuk senyuman bahagia karna kehadirannya.

Memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

Berkali-kali donghae mengecup puncak kepalaku. Mengirimkan sinyal kerinduannya yang membuatku geli.

"prince." Katanya kalem dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk,tidak mengatakan apapun selain senyuman yang terukir sempurna di bibirku.

Tubuhnya masih kokoh seperti sebelum dia pergi ke tokyo,seharusnya aku tau itu,dia kan hanya pergi selama 3 hari.

Donghae mengangkat wajahku.

Mencium bibirku sejenak dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang menggoda.

"ehemm."

Aku menyadari kehadiran kak siwon di antara ciuman kami. Mendorong pelan dada donghae dan tersenyum ke arah kakak.

Satu kecupan donghae berikan pada pipiku,membuatnya bersemu merah seperti mawar.

"terima kasih kak. Kau sudah menjaga istriku selama ini." aku masih terus bergelayut manja pada donghae karna dia juga enggan melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Mengamati kak siwon yang melihat kami dengan senyuman dewasanya.

Ternyata aku belum siap untuk memberi tahu donghae sekarang.

Entah kenapa aku jadi kebingungan sendiri harus berlaku seperti apa dalam situasi ini.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang penting meskipun ini penting.

Kurasa aku masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memberitahunya. Aku ingin mengatakan ini pada situasi yang special. Lebih baik jika hanya aku dan kyuhyun yang tau soal ini sekarang.

Setelah makan malam dan cukup berbincang,dapat kulihat kilat kelelahan pada mata donghae.

Dari tadi dia tidak berhenti menguap dan mendesah lelah.

Setelah kusiapkan air panas untuknya. Akupun membantunya melepaskan kemeja yang digunakannya ketika kami telah berada di dalam kamar. Dia sempat tersenyum sekilas tapi langsung berhenti karna kelelahan yang dirasakannya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku seraya melepas sepatunya.

"hanya lelah. Aku mengejar pesawat tercepat untuk sampai di rumah." Sebuah kecupan donghae berikan pada bibirku. Dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian meninggalkanku menuju kamar mandi.

Kubongkar kopernya dan mengeluarkan baju kotor yang berada di dalamnya. Membawanya ke tempat cuci dan membereskannya.

Saat aku kembali ke kamar,donghae telah tertidur pulas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka. Dengkuran keluar dari bibirnya yang lembut.

Aku hanya terdiam mengamatinya yang begitu tampan di saat-saat seperti ini. polos. Donghae terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang.

Kulihat tubuhnya sama sekali tidak memakai apapun selain handuk yang sebelumnya kuberikan.

Ma,ma.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah.

Akupun melepas handuk itu dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mencium keningnya sekilas dan mengucapkan saranghae dengan pelan.

Tidak biasanya aku bersikap melankolis seperti ini.

Memalukan.

Sepertinya kehamilanku mengubah semua sifat alamiku yang dulu. Aku mungkin tidak akan mengenali diriku sendiri mulai sekarang.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~(-_-)~

Aku menarik tangan kak siwon dan donghae dengan kuat agar mereka mengikutiku.

Donghae hanya mendesah pasrah dengan senyumnya yang seolah seperti permintaan maaf pada sang kakak yang mengamatiku bingung.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk kakak,sedangkan donghae,kalau kami ada waktu senggang biasanya aku akan mengajaknya ke tempat ini. tempa perkumpulan para cossplayer di kyoto.

Donghae sudah hapal kemauanku yang akan mendadaninya menjadi tokoh anime faforitku. Dia tidak menyukai anime,dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Tapi donghae selalu mau kubuat sebagai object imajinasi liarku dalam cossplayer. Seperti biasa. kami akan menjadi pasangan cossplayer yaitu riki dan lason. Sementara kak siwon,aku akan membuatnya menjadi darrs.

Setelah mendapat bantuan dari para cossplayer lainnya dan corat-coret disana-sini,akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa terlihat seperti riki dalam ai no kusabi. Donghae yang harus memakai rambut palsu berwarna pirang panjangpun tetap terlihat tampan,jauh lebih menawan bahkan. Kak siwon sedikit lebih baik dari donghae karna dia tidak perlu memakai rambut palsu,hanya mengecat sedikit rambutnya dan jadilah seorang darrs yang tampan.

Kami berfoto bersama dan tertawa lucu melihat diri kami masing-masing. Semakin lama,banyak yang meminta kami berfoto bersama mereka. Kebanyakan adalah wanita penggemar anime yaoi. Aku sedikit jijik juga pada mereka. Mereka wanita,tapi kenapa mereka menyukai hubungan sesama laki-laki. Bukankah itu menjijikkan?

Kaka siwon sedikit kewalahan ketika mendapat permintaan yang cukup banyak dari orang-orang yang meminta foto bersamanya. Begitupun donghae yang selalu tersenyum pada wanita-wanita di sekitarnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku kuat dan berjalan nyaris menghentak ke arahnya. Kutarik tangannya mengikutiku ke tempat sepi. Dia masih mengamatiku dengan senyum manisnya yang membuatku marah kali ini.

"ada apa,prince?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan daguku ke arah sekumpulan wanita yang menunggunya kembali. Banyak di antara mereka yang melambai ke arah donghae.

Sikap mereka membuatku mual saja.

"hoek!"

Dengan segera aku mengambil kantong plastik di dalam tasku dan mulai serius dengan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan donghae yang tidak ada habisnya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin kacau kuangkat salah satu tanganku untuk menghentikan semua kekhawatiran donghae. Kali ini dia benar-benar membeku melihat isyaratku.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku lega setelah semuanya berakhir. Kumasukkan kantong plastik bekas muntahanku itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Dan kembali pada donghae yang masih membuka mulutnya takut.

"aku baik-baik saja." Kataku yang langsung di balas seringaian tanda tak kepercayaannya.

Kupegang tangannya lembut. Berusaha menyampaikan kalau aku benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"ok. Kali ini aku mengalah,prince. Tapi kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu,jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan tegas lain kali."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

Kuhembuskan nafasku sekali lagi untuk menenangkan emosi yang membuatku berbeda dari hyukie yang dulu.

"aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama mereka." Ucapku dengan bibir yang sedikit maju beberapa senti.

Mata donghae membulat takjub dan kemudian berkedip-kedip tak mengerti.

"love,kau. Cemburu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku ingin donghae berhenti mengatakan kata-kata melankolis seperti itu. tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya yang tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"prince. You really are,cute."

Pipiku kembali memanas mendengar nada bicaranya yang membuatku malu.

Bibirku membentuk senyuman senang ketika tangannya menarikku untuk berada dalam dekapannya dimana beberapa fans dadakannya seperti terkena serangan jantung melihat kebersamaan kami.

Rasakan itu.

Donghae is mine.

~(-_-)~

Setelah pulang dari perkumpulan kami berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman kota. Menikmati musim semi dengan sakura yang berjatuhan dimana-mana.

Sakura.

Itu mengingatkanku pada satu orang.

Orang yang paling sering mengibaratkanku dengan sakura.

"kawai ne! look prince. beautyful,isn't it?" tanya donghae ketika kami berjalan di antara pohon-pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran. Donghae yang berada di samping kiriku tersenyum manis ke arahku. Membuatku merasa seperti orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tanganku terus mengayunkannya pelan tapi semangat. Sementara kakak,dia yang sedari tadi juga menggenggam tanganku yang lainnya hanya terdiam dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"kita akan membeli rumah yang dikelilingi sakura nanti." Impian donghae benar-benar melambungkanku. Membuatku berpikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahunya.

"bukankah mawar lebih bagus?" tanyaku padanya.

"mawar tidak sesuai denganmu,love. Kau lebih mirip dengan sakura."

_Mawar itu kau,hae._

"eumm,kalau nanti kita memiliki anak,apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku mengamatinya dengan serius.

Dia terdiam sejenak,tapi kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"aku akan mendidiknya hingga ia menjadi manusia terbaik seperti ibunya."

Pipiku kembali bersemu merah mendengar omongannya. Menolehkan pandanganku pada kak siwon saat rasanya pipiku seperti terbakar.

_Aku tidak sebaik itu kau tau._

Kuangkat kedua tangan yang menggenggam tanganku,menempelkannya pada perutku yang masih rata.

Donghae mengamatiku bingung,begitupun dengan kakak yang juga melihatku aneh.

Aku menarik nafas sejenak dan memikirkan bagaimana kata untuk mengawali ini semua.

'aku hamil.' Ahh,itu terlalu simple dan aneh.

'ada bayi dalam perutku' konyol.

'kau akan menjadi ayah,hae' terlalu memalukan.

"mari kita didik anak kita bersama-sama." Kataku dengan senyum kebingungan yang menakjubkan karna aku seperti menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

Donghae dan kak siwon membelalak menatapku. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengatakan apapun sampai aku tersenyum menanggapi kebisuan di antara kami.

"prince,kau." Kata donghae masih bingung.

"ak,aku. Ayah? Kau. Anak. Perut?" kata donghae yang mulai tidak bisa menyusun semua kata-katanya dengan benar.

"hyuk,kau hamil?" tanya kak siwon sama tak percayanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menunggu reaksinya.

"PRINCE!" jerit donghae kuat dan langsung memelukku. Tangannya mengguncang bahuku kuat untuk meluapkan kebahagiannya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya dia terus menciumku dengan cukup kasar. Mengecupnya kuat hingga aku nyaris hancur karna ciumannya.

"I love you,love." Katanya masih dengan bibir yang tertarik sempurna. Setelah dia puas dengan berita yang kusampaikan ia langsung berlari ke tengah taman dan meneriakkan bahwa istrinya hamil. Membuatku semakin malu saat beberapa orang bertepuk tangan ke arahku dan mengucapkan selamat. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku dan membungkukkan badan tanda terima kasih. Setelah beribu teriakan dan kehisterisan dari donghae kamipun pulang dengan aku yang berubah warna menjadi merah,sedangkan kakak dan donghae yang bersemu bahagia.

~(-_-)~

Waktunya merasakan kebersamaan kami yang tertunda.

Aku bergeliat manja dalam dekapan hangat donghae yang juga tengah mengecupi leherku. Membuat beberapa perasaan geli bercampur nikmat yang menentramkan.

Kak siwon sudah pulang saat kami kembali dari taman kota tadi sore. Dia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan wajah sedihnya.

Aku sedikit tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"katakan padaku tentang kakak." Kataku pada donghae yang masih bermain dengan leherku.

"kenapa dia terlihat sedih akhir-akhir ini." lanjutku saat donghae tidak merespon sedikitpun pembicaraanku. Kuangkat wajahnya dari leherku dan mendapati matanya yang juga berbinar sedih.

"aku tidak ingin menyakitimu,prince." Katanya.

"its ok. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Bujukku.

Tangannya membelai pelipisku pelan,menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambutku disana.

"kakak akan menikah minggu depan."

Aku mengernyit bingung mendengar bahwa kakaku yang jomblo itu akan menikah. Kapan? Kenapa kakak tidak memberitahuku tentang pacarnya. Aku tau aku bukan siapa-siapanya,tapi menyembunyikan hubungan semua itu dengan keluarganya sendiri bukanlah hal yang bijak menurutku.

"dia dijodohkan." Jawab donghae saat melihat kilau penasaran dari mataku.

"siapa? Dan,kenapa?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"ini sedikit rumit prince,aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu."

Kugenggam tangannya yang masih mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang tidak bisa berbohong.

"aku mencemaskan kakak. Aku menyayanginya. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan diam saja mendengar masalah ini?" jelasku agar dia mau kembali meneruskan ceritanya.

Bibirnya membuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu,tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya kuat.

"hae,kumohon." Pintaku.

Kembali sebuah hembusan nafas donghae keluarkan untuk menghilangkan sedikit tekanan dalam suaranya.

"kakak menyetujui perjodohan ini untuk kita. Dia rela menukar kebebasannya hanya agar kita tetap bisa bersama."

"apa?"

"namanya henry lau. Tunangan kakak sekaligus tunanganku. Sebelum ayah merestui hubungan kita,aku telah di jodohkan dengan henry sebagai usaha untuk memperluas kekuasaan ayah di bidang teh jepang. Dia sengaja menyuruhku dan kakak untuk berteman dengan henry saat kami masih kecil ,agar nanti saat kami dewasa,henry akan memilih salah satu diantara kami untuk menikah dengannya. Dan Dia memilihku. Aku terkejut tentu saja. Karna selama ini aku hanya menganggap henry sebagai adik. Tidak lebih. Kemudian aku bertemu denganmu,menikah,dan bahagia. Tapi sebagai gantinya,kakaklah yang akan menikah dengan henry. Itulah kenapa kakak tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Dari awal,hidupnya sudah terikat. Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur dunianya sendiri."

"tentu dia punya hak. Kenapa dia harus melakukan semua ini."

Kuamati wajah donghae yang juga mengamatiku. Tangannya kembali membelai rambutku halus.

"aku sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya,tapi ini pilihannya sendiri. Jadi ku harap kau bisa menghargainya,prince." Wanti-wantinya padaku yang sedang cemberut. Telunjuknya membelai bibirku pelan. Tersenyum senang melihatku yang sedang ngambek.

"kalau anak kita lahir nanti,aku akan menamainya dengan marga keluarga kita." Kata donghae senang dengan tangannya yang membelai halus perutku.

"lee?" tanyaku sedikit tidak suka.

"tentu saja. Dia harus menjadi penerus keluarga kita dengan nama 'lee'." Katanya.

"sekarang kita tidak menggunakan cara kuno seperti itu. tidak ada lagi nama marga-marga aneh yang digunakan." Tentangku mendengar idenya.

"lalu kau ingin yang seperti apa prince?"

"eumm,riki. Aku ingin memanggilnya dengan riki."

Donghae memutar bola matanya bosan ketika aku mengusulkan salah satu tokoh anime faforitku sebagai nama anak kami nanti.

"tambahkan juga yuuki! Karna dia pasti manis sekali." Kataku semangat.

"prince,menggabungkan riki dengan yuki mungkin agak sulit. Aku tidak tau apa kita bisa . . ." Jawab donghae dengan matanya yang seperti memohon agar aku mengubah keinginanku.

"anni. Itu nama yang bagus." Jawabku dengan senyum pasti yang membuat donghae lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia tertawa pelan melihat tingkahku yang menurutnya lucu.

"lee yuuki kirisaki. How 'bout that?" tawarnya.

"tidak ada kata riki di dalamnya." Bibirku kembali mempout sebal mendengar usulannya.

"ki-ri-sa-ki. Jika kau menghilangkan 'ki' dan 'sa',kau akan menemukan kata riki di dalamnya."

Aku mencerna sejenak apa yang ia katakan,kemudian tersenyum senang. Nama yang bagus. Lee yuuki kirisaki.

Kurasakan donghae mulai menggerayangi perutku seduktif. Tangannya yang semula berada di atas perutku kini mulai bergerak ke atas. Membelainya lembut dan menggoda.

Nafasku mulai memburu. Kututup mataku dengan tanganku agar tidak melihat apa yang donghae lakukan sekarang. aku masih terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan ekspresiku sendiri ketika donghae melakukannya. Jadi aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima apapun yang akan dia lakukan. Dan tetap terpejam.

~(-_-)~

Aku mengamati kyuhyun yang nyengir lebar di depanku. Pandanganku beralih dari wajahnya menuju ke kantong makanan yang ia letakkan di depanku.

"apa ini?" tanyaku.

"the breakfast for my beloved boy friend." Katanya dengan gerakannya yang berlebihan seolah seperti chef yang menyajikan masakan terbaiknya pada sang raja.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

Kukeluarkan bekal yang kubawa dari rumah dan meletakkannya tepat di samping makanan kyuhyun.

"aku sudah membawa makananku sendiri." Kataku.

Saat tanganku akan membuka kotak bekalku kyuhyun menghentikannya. Menarik kotak itu menjauh dan menggantinya dengan bekal miliknya.

"Hei. Aku akan memakannya." Protesku padanya.

Dia menggeleng halus dan tersenyum manis ke arahku,tangannya kembali mendekatkan bekalnya ke arahku untuk kumakan.

"my,my. Ibuku menyiapkan makanan itu saat aku bilang pacarku hamil anakku. Dia bilang kau harus menghabiskannya karna itu sehat." Jawabnya enteng.

What!

"kyu,makananku juga sehat." Elakku. Kyuhyun mengamatiku dalam,matanya menyelidik kebenaran di mataku.

"ini kau bilang sehat?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan isi bekalku yang hanya terdiri atas mangga,jeruk kuning,dan nanas.

Aku hanya menelan ludahku melihat makanan kesukaanku di sandera oleh sahabatku sendiri.

"kau bisa memakannya nanti kalau menghabiskan makananku,Sayang." Godanya dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan mulai makan.

~(-_-)~

Lagi-lagi aku harus mengernyitkan mataku bingung melihat keadaan apartemen kami ketika pulang.

"kau pulang lebih cepat." Komentarku pada donghae yang tengah mengebor beberapa dinding apartemen kami untuk ditempeli kain tebal halus warna-warni.

"prince,kau sudah pulang. Eumm,aku mengambil cuti hari ini,agar aku bisa memasang semua kain ini."

Jawabnya di tengah-tengah suara mesin yang membuatku harus mengeluarkan suara agak keras untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

"what for!" tanyaku.

"aku tidak ingin anak kita nanti terbentur dinding saat bermain." Jawabnya dengan suara yang juga di tinggikan.

Mulutku melongo semakin lebar.

Damn. Aku baru hamil 5 minggu dan mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini?

Oh,great.

"kau mau makan apa?" tawarku ke arahnya.

"nothing prince. I'm fine. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Jawabnya.

"hae,can u just stop that thing!" jeritku.

"no. I'm sorry. I'll finish it in a few moment." Jawabnya yang membuatku semakin pasrah.

"hae,kurasa ini berlebihan. Aku baru hamil beberapa minggu." Kuangkat bahuku sebagai tanda bahwa aku masih hyukjae yang dulu sebelum hamil.

"I know. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna." Jawabnya dengan wajah polos yang selalu mampu membuatku bernafas lega. Kuhampiri dia yang kini menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan bergelayut manja padanya.

"aku ingin melakukan apapun demi bayi kita." Katanya tepat didepan mataku yang membulat haru. Bibirku menerima ciumannya yang dalam penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"but please. Jangan memaksakan sesuatu jika kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya." Ancamku ke arahnya yang nyengir menyetujui. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumnya dan kembali memeluknya erat.

~(-_-)~

Inilah kenapa seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan donghae berada di dapur. Alih-alih membantuku menyiapakan makan malam,donghae justru membuat dapurku menjadi semacam medan perang.

Mengerikan.

Gambaran sempurna untuk dapurku yang berantakan.

Aku hanya menyuruh donghae untuk merebus kentang dan itu semua berakhir dengan panciku yang nyaris terbakar hangus saat donghae memanaskannya dengan api biru berkekuatan penuh.

Kuolesi telunjuknya dengan minyak obat saat secara tidak sengaja donghae menggunakan jarinya untuk mengetes seberapa panas api biru itu dengan cara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam api.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus lelah di sela-sela bibirku yang membentuk senyuman lucu.

"prince,aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin membantu." Ucapnya padaku yang kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan telaten merawat luka bakar di telunjuknya.

"aku yang salah. Sebagai istri aku benar-benar tidak berguna hingga membiarkan suamiku terluka." Jawabku dengan senyuman manis seraya mengamatinya yang kini juga tersenyum mengamatiku.

Tangannya mengangkat wajahku untuk mendekatinya. Memiringkan wajahnya sejenak dan menyatukan bibirnya di bibirku.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil,hingga akhirnya bibirnya membuka mencoba untuk meraup bibirku lebih dalam lagi. Otoritas yang mengalir dalam darahnya membuat ia juga berkuasa dalam setiap ciuman kami. Membimbingku memasuki dunia yang kami ciptakan sendiri.

Semakin dalam,dan dalam.

. . .

KENTANG!

Kudorong tubuh hae cepat dan kembali berhambur ke dalam dapur. Mengamati kentang rebusku yang meleleh bahkan sebelum aku menggilasnya.

Huh,

Kuamati donghae yang membalas tatapan marahku dengan senyuman minta maafnya.

Tangannya membentuk semacam tanda peace agar aku memaafkannya.

Dasar.

TBC


End file.
